The bucket list
by Milana8
Summary: One day, back when she thought she was dying, Cosima made a list of all the things she wanted to do before her last day. Now cured, she could go back to her life… But guess what, the Ledas are all better, and she's bored. Cophine fluff! F/F


Cosima was trying to clean up, not that it was something she was doing quite often. But Delphine's return was only a matter of minutes now, and with her experiments and usual clumsiness, the apartment was starting to look like it had been hit by a tropical storm. She, for one, didn't mind living in a messy home; Delphine however was probably not going to like it very much...

As she was shoving a few files under her nightstand, a piece of paper floated away. Cosima grabbed it absentmindedly and glanced at the first lines.

-Get a tattoo  
-Sky-diving  
-Get Delphine baked  
-Find the f** cure  
-Learn to play La liste on guitar  
-Study the basics of French

Oh. She'd totally forgotten about that. Astonished and overwhelmed by a hurricane of conflicted feelings, she sat on the bed for a second, holding the paper tight between her fingers.

That was the moment Delphine chose to push the door open, her arms so filled with groceries, she could barely see where she was going.  
"I stopped by the store; we were running out of yogurt and Eskimo pies… Cosima!" She fussed, interrupting herself when she noted the chaos reigning in the room. Then she noticed her girlfriend, sitting frozen on the bed, and frowned. That wasn't like Cosima at all. She dropped the bag on the table and carefully sat by her side.

"Hey, ma chérie. You okay?"

Cosima shuddered and turned to her girlfriend. She blinked a few times, seeming to only now acknowledge the blonde woman's presence.

"Yeah, err, yeah, sorry, kinda spaced out. Sorry 'bout the mess by the way, I intended to clean up but..."

"Did you find something?" Delphine asked, leaning toward the paper already, but Cosima moved it away from her.

The blonde frowned. "What is it?"

"It's… nothing, really," Cosima replied. "Just some kind of list I made a while ago, you know, back when I didn't think I would make it out alive." A fake little smile rose on her lips as she said that, but it didn't fool Delphine. She moved a bit closer to Cosima who folded the paper, put it out of reach in the pocket of her jeans, and leaned onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

"What kind of list?" said girlfriend asked.

That was an interesting question. See, Cosima may be tough, but she also almost died a few months ago. After watching Jessica's videos, seeing her slow, agonizing decay, she had… maybe lost hope a little. Little did she know things were going to turn even worse after that, and that she would eventually find a cure. That night, when she'd come home after seeing the videos, she'd grabbed a pencil and written down all the things she really wanted to do before the end would come. Things had gotten kind of out of hand after that and with the whole DYAD thing, kidnapped children and adults, and constant murders around them, she'd sort of postponed taking care of that. And after healing and traveling the world with Delphine to cure the remaining Ledas, she'd completely forgotten about the list. And yet, after moving, and almost a whole year of peace, there it was.

Delphine nodded solemnly when Cosima was done explaining. "Oh darling, of course I get it." A hand brushed Cosima's cheek, gently pulling her closely against her chest.

She paused for a second and chewed her bottom lip.

"Do you want to do it still? I mean, what's on your list? I know you're safe now and, don't take it wrong, I do firmly intend on keeping it that way but… Look, we made it. We both made it safe and sound, we cured all the 274 Ledas around the world, we helped Helena with the twins, got Sarah to take her exam for real this time, got our own lab… It was tough, but you did it. You deserve to do whatever else you really wanna do, don't you think?"

Considering that Cosima wasn't answering, she kept going, "Plus, it's Friday, and we've got nothing planned for the weekend, so..."

She turned to her girlfriend. The little brunette was now grinning from ear to ear.

"You'd do it with me?"

The French woman smiled back. "Well, just let me put those groceries in the fridge and we're on our way. So, what's the first step?"

A little while later (and the fridge a lot more full than before), they were back on the bed, considering their first option. Problem was, Cosima categorically refused to show Delphine the list, and the blonde was very upset about it.

"But why?" she whined for at least the eleventh time.

"As I already told you, you reading it would ruin the surprise. I can read some of it out loud for you so we can pick, though."

The blonde sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice."

"No, you don't. So: get a tattoo. I already have three. Do you want one?" she gave her lover an inquiring look, but the woman shook her head.

"Nah, thanks. Let's move to the next one."

Cosima smirked but didn't argue.

"Hm, so we've got sky-diving but I'm not really in the mood, getting you baked, already done, finding the cure, same… Uh, this one I'm not telling you. And as for learning French… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

She'd been practicing a lot in the last year, and even though the accent was still not perfect, she'd improved a lot. Delphine beamed, as she did every single time she heard her girlfriend speak in her mother-tongue.

"Je pense que je t'aime très fort. Even though I'm kinda vexed you don't wanna share the list with me."

Cosima giggled and moved on with the list.

"So," Cosima continued, "teach Clone Club how to play board games. We did introduce that to them back when we spent all that time in the Rabbit Hole didn't we?"

Delphine nodded.

"See the Northern lights. We saw them." She glanced up to meet her girlfriend's gaze who smiled tenderly.

"Yeah we did. A really magical night."

After a brief pause where they stayed caught in the memory for a while, Cosima cleared her throat. "So, um, talk to Mum..." Cosima paused for a moment before continuing her reading, "Oh, right, ride an elephant. Kinda hard at this hour, but I'm definitely not giving up on that one. Find my purple socks."

Delphine laughed, and she blushed.

"What? I'm messy, you know it."

"But did you find them?"

The brunette exhibited her feet proudly. Her socks were indeed purple, with a design of a grinning kitten, throwing rainbow, on them. Delphine held in a chuckle, and Cosima put her feet back under the bed.

"Anyway, so, kiss in the rain." She looked at her lover with a grin. "Too bad it's not raining, isn't it? Oh, look, learn how to make homemade pasta. We could do that, couldn't we?"

Delphine giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just expected something a tad more spectacular. But I guess given our lives, normal stuff is the real extraordinary here. Let's make pasta then!"

* * *

"So, you have to make a well with the flour. And put the eggs and oil in it," Delphine read.

Turned out that making homemade pasta wasn't as easy as one may have thought, but some people had had the good idea to post the recipe on the internet, making their task easier. Cosima was really focused on digging in the top of her little heap, a little bit of her tongue popping out. The sight brought a tender smile to Delphine's face, until she was suddenly attacked by a handful of flour.

"Hey!" she complained.

The brunette's smile was hard to miss. The French woman held back a laugh.

"If you use too much of it on me, we won't have enough flour to make the pasta," she chided with a slight smile. Cosima's smirk turned even more mischievous.

"Oh won't we?" she asked innocently.

And another rain of flour landed on the blonde's hair who laughed out loud this time.

"Cosima, stop playing!"

Another grin. And yet some more flour. The blonde decided to take action. She turned away from her own well of flour and eggs.

"Oh really, that's the way it is?" she asked playfully. Delphine moved closer, her hand locking the dreadlocked woman against the counter while the other hand gently caressed her face. The brunette's beam grew larger.

"Hell yeah," she breathed, her face only a few inches from the blonde's. Their noses brushed, and Delphine closed the space between them. Her lips met the small woman's and hungrily drew kisses from her mouth to her neck.

"Well let's see about that," she whispered in her ear as she dropped her jacket.

A few hours later, the two women were sitting across from one another, a few pasta-loads things proudly displayed on their plates. Yeah, making pasta was kind of long (especially with the few breaks during the preparation) so they didn't have that many, and the kitchen was currently covered in flour, but it had been really fun… And was actually kind of tasty. So, in the end, totally worth it.

Delphine took a bite and smiled at her lover's skeptical glance.

"Come on, try it! It's really good, actually."

Cosima played with the end of her fork and smirked.

"Yeah well, obvs. We're the ones who made it, so."

The blonde chuckled and took another bite.

"And what about after? What shall we do next?"

* * *

After some pumpkin carving (how Delphine happened to keep an uncarved pumpkin in the kitchen closet in the middle of December, Cosima didn't know) and some crazy karaoke singing, the two women headed outside. Sure, it was nearly 4 a.m. already, but somehow neither of them were feeling the tiniest bit tired. The cold breeze brought a chill to Cosima, and Delphine shot her a worried glance.

She was wearing her heavy red hat and a warm jacket, though after the almost-dying thing, the doctor couldn't help but get worried easily about Cosima's health. The brunette noticed the concern in her lover's eyes and laughed.

"Jeez Delphine it was only a shiver, chill out!"

The blonde frowned and the tiny woman softened her tone.

"I'm fine, I swear. Stop worrying about me, okay?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that." Delphine shot her an apologetic grin.

Cosima flashed her a smile and grabbed her lover's hand.

"So, should we move to the next task of the list?"

"Yeah, and what is that?"

The dreadlocked woman shoved her other hand into her pocket.

"I really, really wanna built a snowman."

The weather the last few days had indeed given them a lot of snow, so finding enough of it wouldn't be a hard task. The two women headed to the nearest park and started gathering as much of the precious material as they could at once. The snow blanket was perfectly pure at this hour. The night was completely still, the silence only broken by a few cars passing by and the sound of their steps as they were giving this soon-to-be snowman their best.

A little while later, a not-so-tiny snowball rested on top of two enormous ones in front of the critical gaze of the two scientists.

"Should we stop here?" Delphine asked, to which Cosima frowned and shook her head.

"Definitely not. Here, hand me my purse."

The blonde did as she was asked, and watched Cosima pull a carrot out and shove it in the middle of the snowman's face.

Delphine laughed. "So that's was you were looking for in the fridge."

The brunette nodded proudly. "Now let's find it some branches and rocks for the eyes and arms."

It didn't take them long to find exactly what they were looking for, and soon after their snowman was starting to look pretty great. Though Cosima still didn't seem that convinced. She tilted her head, squinted her eyes and went back to her bag from which, in front of Delphine's disbelieving eyes, she pulled out a blonde wig. Delphine laughed, making her girlfriend's cheeks blush a little.

"What? I took it after Sarah was done impersonating Krystal."

The doctor moved closer to the tiny brunette. "Well I'm sure this is gonna look great. What else do you have in there?"

"Go ahead, help yourself."

So the blonde shoved her hand into the bag and pulled a pair of safety glasses out of the seemingly bottomless bag.

Cosima beamed. "Great! Now we have a scientist snowwoman."

"Then you have to rub her hair so it can be a bit more convincing."

Delphine acted on her suggestion, and soon they were contemplating their work with a satisfied smile. Growing disinterested in their work of art, Cosima bent over to pick something up from the ground before turning to her girlfriend.

"So that's done. Do you know what we have left to do now?"

"Well err..."

She didn't have much time to think of it because Cosima had already thrown a snowball at her and was running away with a chuckle.

"Cosima!" she complained, not able to keep her laughter hidden. She gathered some snow as well, tried to aim at the woman and failed miserably, which only increased the other woman's hysterics.

"That's unfair!"

She tried again, this time hitting Cosima in the shoulder, but the brunette had already made another snowball and hit her once again in the middle of the stomach.

Okay, so Delphine was clearly overpowered in the snow throwing domain. A mischievous smile rose on her lips anyway; there was something she was way better at than her girlfriend: running. With a battle cry, Delphine launched herself to the brunette who was already trying to run away, and landed right on her, the two women falling and rolling down onto the white snow, both laughing hysterically now. When Cosima was totally immobilized under her weight, Delphine managed to take a deep breath and, a tender smile on her lips, pushed away a few dreads from her lover's face.

"So you're not willing to let me even shiver but you're throwing me in the snow?" Cosima joked.

Delphine chuckled.

"Shh." Warm lips met hers. A hand ran down her body to her hips as the other was still holding her chin. She melted into the kiss, raised a hand to caress the blonde woman's hair. And Delphine's hand stole something from the pocket of Cosima's jeans, before getting up and running away with a chuckle, a piece of paper in her hand and a wide grin on her lips.

"Shit!"

She quickly got up to her feet to tried and get the list back, but the blonde was already unfolding it.

"So playing La liste on guitar, uh I'd love to see that. Getting a pet? That would be nice, even though I'm not sure you're nearly responsible enough."

She interrupted herself as Cosima had tried to take the paper from her and, slightly out of breath from laughter, kept reading.

"A bit cold for skinny dipping, don't you think?"

Cosima tried her luck once again, but the blonde was taller and stronger; she pushed her away a bit and kept going without even looking at her, focused on her reading.

"Radiohead concert I'd definitely come along, a march for the environment, that's great, oh ask a guy in a kilt what he's wearing underneath, I think I remember Donnie clearing that up for you." She laughed.

"Riding a helicopter must be fun, and I'd love to show you the Louvre. And… Oh."

Her smile dropped all of a sudden as she glanced up from the paper to her girlfriend who was now kneeling in the snow, a huge smile on her lips.

"What are you doing?" the blonde woman asked, astonished.

"What you just read." Cosima beamed. "Well I didn't plan on doing this here where my left knee is completely freezing, but whatever. Delphine, you're... I… God, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. I… You… God I suck at this." She chuckled.

Delphine fell to her knees in front of her and cupped Cosima's face with both her hands, blinking as hard as she could to keep herself from crying.

"No, you don't."

Her voice was trembling. Cosima smiled tenderly and kept going.

"You're my everything. Every morning I wake up and you're by my side and I wonder how I got so lucky to have you. I mean, I must have been a pretty nice person in my previous life because, God… You're like, so amazing. I… I love that you're always protecting me, and that you're yelling at me for not doing the dishes, and that little noise you make when you sneeze, and the way you say "croissant", and, everything, just fucking everything. I love you so much, and I wanna be with you, forever. And even back when I thought I wouldn't make it, the only reason I stayed around was you. 'Cause it's always you. All along. I love you. Je t'aime, Delphine."

She paused, shedding a few tears and laughing all at once. "So, anyway, my knee is really freezing right now and I guess yours is too so, Delphine, will you marry me?"

They were both sobbing now, smiling at each other through their tears.

"Yes. Of course, a million times yes."

Delphine's voice was barely a whisper at that point. Snow started to fall down that same moment, and they paused for a second, watching the snowflakes drifting slowly with the wind.

"I believe I remember seeing something else on that list though," Delphine murmured in her ear. "Why, specifically, kiss in the snow?"

Cosima giggled through her tears.

"Snow makes everything more romantic."

Delphine chuckled and nodded, looking around at the graceful, dancing pieces of ice. "It really does."

The brunette put her gloved hands on both sides of her lover's face to bring her focus back to her. "Now stop asking questions and kiss me."

The blonde gracefully obliged, and despite their numbing knees and chilly faces, it was the most magical kiss she'd ever had.

* * *

 _ **AN: So I hope you liked it, please let me know! A huge thanks to leahloahla for beta-reading it ^^**_


End file.
